the Story Against the Black
by StarsNnight
Summary: Just after the Voyage of the Dawn Treader,the Pevensies are taken aback by a calling from Narnia.Narnia calls them ALL!There,the Black Aslan(a black lion like Aslan)with help from the White Which's castle are about to destroy spian and the Narnias try to stand against the new unknown enemy.The siblings and as many alliances as they can found stand against the black or not?


**This i my first attempt and don't judge this story quickly! There are lot more to be said especially for "my characters", the ones that don't exist in the real book! Please review, i'd love to read your reviews about my story! HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**Prologue**

Susan looked strange at her brother Peter. "What do you mean you want to go back?" she asked annoyed. They aren't young anymore, they can't go there. "We must find a way to back there" her brother's voice echoed in her head. Second thoughts she had. The first thing that came to mind after thinking again her brother's proposal was Caspian. I wish I could meet him again. I wish. She shacked her just to get this painful though out of her head. Charlie was now the man who must be in her head. Charlie not Caspian. Charlie was here, Charlie wasn't not in Narnia and will never be there. "Now smile Peter, Lucy and Edmund don't expect us to be sad, we will talk about this later". Her voice sound stiff and Peter just couldn't argue more, she doesn't want to go back he thought bitterly.

They open the door quickly and the burst in. "HELLO" The yelled happily but there was no response to them. "Lucy?" Peter called her name cautiously. Edmund run to them from the kitchen. He seemed surprised and Peter and Susan were taken aback from his behavior. They couldn't understand why he seemed so surprised. They arrived the exact time and day as they wrote to them in a letter. "I thought you would come in the afternoon" Edmund muttered. Something was going on here and both Susan and Peter couldn't guess. "Edmund... what's is going on"! Susan voice and tone sound like a mother. "I know we are old... and we can't go back to Narnia... theoretically but I have a feeling of going back to Narnia" Edmund words stuck in the mind of both siblings. Peter knew that something is wrong and Susan's thoughts bummed into her mind again.

Lucy appeared holding a strange necklace. "You know, this thing wasn't on the kitchen's table a few hour before". The necklace was in front of the, a gold chain and a diamond with some strange shapes. It is strange, this necklace must be from Narnia, or else I can't understand the thoughts we all have of going back thought Susan. "If I am not mistaken it must be a form of calling us back there". Said Peter and they all lean forward to examine this object. The four siblings felt strange feeling of flying and everything around them started to fade. The walls, the windows, the roof, everything... and in their place grass and rocks and trees started appearing. "This is the stone table". Lucy immediately observed. "But we are old, we shouldn't come back, Aslan said that we learned what we had to learn". Susan's voice sound like she was complaining about them being here. "Calm down sister, we first have to learn who called us". Peter said partly happy about their arrive back to Narnia partly bewilder by the fact that they had returned.  
"I called you". Said a cold voice behind them. He was a centaur magnificent and powerful as he should. The siblings weren't familiar with his appearance. "I know you are confused but i had to bring you back. Narnia did you, all of you, the new man have appeared and they wish to make Narnia theirs, on top of that there are rumors of someone moving in the castle of the White Witch". The mention of her name gave chills to Edmund. He thought she was gone, once and for all. "We are losing, no-one has seen Aslan and Lord Caspian have asked for you, ALL of you". The four of them looked at each other. There are really quite a few problems in Narnia. "Where is Aslan"!? Lucy said more to herself that the others.

"Let me lead you to our camp". Said the Centaur. As they walked in the plains of this land every one of them fill their mind with memories from the past. Susan recalled her goodbye with Caspian. What should I tell him now? she wonder. Lucy kept thinking of the adventure she had with Aslan. Where is he now?Will he come back? questions kept coming in her mind till she was really confused. Edmund kept recalling the White Witch. I though her gone. Forever he thought and Peter kept trying to find out why they are all back. They shouldn't. Aslan said that you got old to come back! "What's you name sir"? Lucy broke the silence and turn everyone's attention on the Centaur. "Travous m'Lady" Said he. "It's nice to meet you. Did Caspian said why he want ALL of us"? Once Lucy started the question she never stopped. "To help us of course. You are friends of Narnia, Kings and Queens, you can't let Narnia burn to the ground" The image of the destroyed Narnia came alive in there minds and the couldn't stop thinking that horrible image until they reached Caspian's Camp

They where familiar you the view. Tents and soldiers and everyone ready to fight till death for the peace of Narnia. While they walked through the road to go to a bigger tent up to molehill whispers started. Everyone talked about them and they felt awkward. They had much time to appear, at least Lucy and Edmund as they saw Caspian getting out of his camp still young. He was still 19 year-old which means that they returned back shortly after they left. On the other hand some time had passed since Susan and Peter last visit to Narnia.

"Welcome"! Caspian said and smiled but he face wasn't happy, there was something important in his mind and all the siblings could tell that. "He looks prettier right Susan" Lucy whispered in Susan's ear. She couldn't be more right. He look a lot more attractive that the last time and Susan had to admit to herself, he was a lot more attractive than Charlie. "So, we you need all of us"? Peter asked frankly. He took a deep breath. "Come inside". He said and the siblings got into his tent.

A centaur looking exactly like Oreius was looking in a map. "M' Lords, I am Thereus, Oreius son". The noble centaur said to the siblings. "And he is also quite a capable general". said Caspian. They all gather round the map. "They have camped right across Glasswater Creek". Announced Thereus. "They want a battle, it is obvious, but the question is why"? Was Peter first though as he saw the map and shared it with the others. "Maybe they want something". said Susan and suddenly understand that they didn't know who they were. "Who do you fight"? snapped. "We can't fight them if we don't know who they are Peter"! he said to her brother. "They are a new tribe. Human with distorted features ready to burn everything. Their lead is unknown, we call him the Black Aslan". The siblings looked at Caspian open-eyed. "What do you mean? The Black Aslan"? asked Edmund. "It's like Aslan but in black color, so i suppose we are allowed to call him the Black Aslan" "Does he has the powers of Aslan"? Quickly asked Peter. Caspian nod. He can destroy every-thing Peter though, and he was right. "Along with them are all the servants of the White Witch" Thereus said. "So, considering the strange movement in the Witch's castle they must work together in a way". he added. "So we are here against a great power, without Aslan and that's why I wanted ALL of you".

"The must want something. By camping here they provoke us into battle. But lets face, they can easily win this war and they could attack and we would end up scattered around Narnia like leaves. But we would have our attention on them. By provoking us, means that they want to keep our attention on this place, and the army here. They must want something else". Said Peter quickly in order to prevent the thoughts of the destroyed Narnia from everyone's head. "We though so, we keep every pass and forest heading to the Witch's castle spies and some army squads so that if someone want to go there we would know". Peter think the words of Thereus. "Do we have army to keep them for some days". he finally asked. "Lucy, i have a task for you".

When Peter told his planned everyone agreed. Travous brought the siblings' weapons. Each one of them hold their weapons and felt how they much they missed the feeling. Travous also brought Lucy a bow since she had used her sister and now she had her own bow made of the same material as Susan. "It's beautiful" she whispered. "My wife made it for her but you can have it since it is the best in the camp". Lucy was really happy and smiled. She have finally her own weapon. Then she remember Peter's plan. She hated it but she would talk to him in private. "I want to talk you".

They walked through the camp for a little, util they reached the forest. "NO, i won't go running in a forest while you are fighting"! she shouted. He looked at her smiling. "And I wonder when will she star shouting about it". She tried to looked annoyed but she couldn't. She loved him and his reaction made her laugh. "Really Peter, I can ask for Aslan to appear. He will appear when he wants. What I learned is that he always has a reason and of course I believe that he will come but we shouldn't go after him, he will appear". She said to her brother. He took a deep breath. "You have grown. You are not a child anymore". He admitted. He didn't want to believe it, but now seeing her so mature and acting like a lady he had to admit that she wasn't the child she used to be. "Can i do something to change your mind"? He asked quietly. She shook her head.

This peace and quiet was suddenly broken. Two strange men with black cloths and hood covering their faces attack Peter and Lucy. Taken all of sudden Peter could not react to this attack and the siblings end up with a hand on their neck and and other on their mouth, unable to move. A sarcastic clapping echoed in the woods. "Well dome my sweet creatures". Said a woman's deep voice. She appeared wearing a red cloth and a hood like the strange men's covering her face. She approached the siblings. "The famous King Peter and Queen Lucy, unable to do anything against their death" her tone so stable and her deep voice was scary, at least for Lucy. She drew two Sais and raised them. Peter couldn't believe that this was going to be his end and Lucy prayed for Asla to appear or ant help. The strange woman stabbed the flesh of the men who were holding the siblings. Quickly they were dead. She then knelled and said with her deep deep voice. "Nizari, at your service"

Meanwhile Susan was seating in a chair in the tent that was for her and Lucy. I what danger we are involved again! We risk our lives! She though and was ready to cry, but she wouldn't. Caspian got in and sat next to her. She felt strange. On the hand hand she loved that she was able to she him again, but on the other hand Charlie would wait for her in the real world. "What are you thinking"? He askes soflty. "That the danger is great and we risk our lives". She said and her voice sound like she was ready to cry. "I'm sorry if i destroy anything" Caspian voice was soft and attractive, something that mess Susan's head. "We had a life there. I had finally a life. I was for the first time devoted into my life without thinking of Narnia and here I am, sitting here". She sound like she was blaming him for her thoughts and she regret it. "I am really sorry. I just want you to know that I missed you". Caspian said and stood up ready to leave. "Caspian you are here, I will never see you again if the circumstances where elsewhere then..." she was trying to tell him something hard.  
"How old are you, in real life"? He asked smiling. She smiled. "I will be 16 in one month" "Well here you are much... much older and you know i am too young for you". He said joyfully. "So, don't even try to explain something". He tried to make her laugh which he achieved it. "You are not young for me... how old are you". "18 and 7 months" "She told you, i am younger"! She laughed but she wasn't happy watching him trying to make her laugh was hard. She knew that he liked her and she liked him back, but she would sooner or latter leave Narnia and anything between them would bring only tears for the years to come in the real world. Caspian came closer to her and she felt strange. Strange enough to make her kiss him but she didn't do it.

"LUCY"! Edmund yelled and burst into the tent. "Uh... Sorry, I was looking for Lucy". He said awkwardly as he understood that they were going to kiss each other. "Is she back"? Susan tone sound like a mother again. Her tone mainly sound like this. "No, she left with Peter a hour or something ago". "I KNOW"! she said and got out. "LUCY"! she yelled. "PETER"! she was yelling all over the camp. Edmund stayed with Caspian. "Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to talk to Lucy". He hit him gently in the back. "It's OK. Don't feel bad. Now let's find your missing siblings"!

Lucy and Peter were walking in front of a woman with a red cloth and a hood covering her face and holding a sai on their backs. Susan hold Edmund's hand as he stand next to her. "Who is she"? She whispered to Caspian and he looked at her confused. He didn't know. He wasn't even able to guess. "I have a question for you lord Caspian. Once you answer they will be free". She said and her voice was so deep and stable making Susan and Edmund and even Caspian be afraid of her. "Do you have a couple, a red-headed woman and a blond man, as your prisoners"? Susan saw the fear on her siblings face and whisper to Caspian to answer her question. "I don't have a single prisoner". Said Caspian loudly. She lowered her sais and took of her hood. "I knew it".

Her face was a little pale and her hair was red like fire. Her eyes were big and green and without the hood and with her sais hidden she looked friendly. "She is beautiful you have to admit it". Edmund said to her sister. Susan smiled bitterly. This lady is really beautifully. The strange in this case was the Peter and Lucy didn't run away from her. They stand next to her now calmly and without a trace of fear. She keeled and everyone looked at her strangely. Who is her? What does she want? "My lords, my lady Susan at your service". she said but Caspian had Theseus seize her and tie her up in the the tent up the molehill.


End file.
